


The Size of Texas

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 15: Food Play.  Dean loses a bet.  And Sam can usually get Dean to do what he wants in bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Size of Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Dean had spent the entirety of the distance between Dallas and Houston ragging on Sam’s choice of supper. In his opinion, you couldn’t just walk into a restaurant in Texas and order eggplant casserole. Not in the land of chili and steak.

Sam spent the whole time plotting, at least, he was plotting in between sarcastic retorts. The door to the hotel room closed behind them, and Sam clears his throat.

“I call the debt you owe me.” Sam savors the memory of Dean losing lost bet they made – the stakes being four hours of obedience, a bet that Dean was sure he’d win.

“You’re gonna call debt in so I’ll quit about your girly appetite.”

“No, I have something else in mind,” he says, so simply and matter of factly that Dean is seized by a pang of worry, which he ignores.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Go for it, tiger.”

Sam stretches out on the bed, tells his brother to strip. Dean does so with lazy indifference, giving a long suffering sigh, stands radiating naked attitude.

“Good. Here.” Sam hands Dean a medium butt plug, and a packet of lube. “You know what to do.” Dean shrugs, and obeys. “Excellent. Now get dressed. You’re going to acquire THESE references from the library,” he orders, handing Dean a sheaf of papers, “And you’ll be back here in two hours. Oh, and you’re walking there and back.”

“Your mistake, Sam. You could have had anything you wanted, four hours, and you waste two of it on this?”

“Move it.”

Dean swaggers out as best he can. That bitch. By the time he gets back, hell, by the time he gets down the block, he’ll be hard as a rock. Granted, the kid gets two hours of knowing Dean is suffering out of it, and then two hours of fun after. He shrugs, and tries to adjust his gait to minimize the sensations. All right then.

Sam jingles the keys to the Impala, and makes a thoughtful supply run to the grocery store a mile in the opposite direction of the library. The cashier flirts with him, and he just gives her a distracted smile. All told, the little errand takes about a half an hour. Excellent. He has ninety minutes to prepare, then. He draws a tarp over the comforter, and the wax stained sheet from a previous adventure over the tarp, and sets about his preparations.

Dean opens the door of the room, trying to check his foul mood. He’s horny as hell, and the bad mood originates from the expectation that Sam is going to use part of the time to spank him, something he’s rarely in the mood for, because he’s only been able to find one of the books on Sam’s list. He stops dead, the door swinging closed behind him, and stares.

“Strip,” Sam commands. “Then come here and listen up.”

Dean can’t obey fast enough. He doesn’t know where Sam had- how he… oh my god. Sam is laid out on the bed, decorated in whipped cream, honey, and fruit from tip to toes. Dean can see the tip of the kid’s erect dick poking out from a nest of strawberries. Oh my god. He hits his knees on the side of the bed, not bothering to hide how eager he is.

“First, you’re going to give me some water – by mouth, Dean, understand, and anything else I ask for, you give me the same way. You don’t get to use anything but your tongue on me until I’m clean. And I mean spotless. Then if you’re lucky, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Dean nods eagerly, and nearly knocks the glass of water over in his haste to get a mouthful. Sam watches with narrowed eyes, trying not to laugh. He hadn’t been sure whether Dean would be interested, or ridicule him, and he is definitely pleased with the results – more than pleased, really, he thinks, as Dean trickles water from his lips into Sam’s mouth.

He lets himself groan and wiggle under Dean’s feverish tongue, occasionally demanding that the older man bring him a tongue full of whipped cream, or a piece of fruit. Dean has to pause several times to press a hand to his throbbing cock, trying to prevent himself from coming, after Sam smirks and speaks a languid order telling him the game is over if he came before Sam ordered him to. Cleaning Sam up is slow going, and Dean is quivering from head to foot by the time he’s close to through – strawberries, melon, pineapple, tart slices of grapefruit, and hints of honey, long streams of whipped cream… At Sam’s whisper, he comes, shooting over Sam’s chest, and then laps it up along with the last of the whipped cream.

Sam pulls him close, and he collapses on his baby brother, trembling with the most amazing aftershocks.

“Don’t you want to fuck me,” whispers Sam’s husky voice.

“I… yes… god, Sam, I need a minute or two… You sneaky bastard, how did you…” He trails off, not quite able to ask the question.

“Find out you had a food kink? Good to have the information now, because I had no idea. I was just determined that you’d eat something in Texas other than steak and chili.”

Dean can’t quite muster anything resembling irritation, because Sam’s hand is stroking in just the right way, and he’s got other things on his mind.


End file.
